In operation, a vehicle, such as an airplane, may experience a situation or condition that results in a loss of power. The loss may be of electrical power or hydraulic power. When such a loss occurs, an emergency power generator may be deployed to generate additional power. Conventional emergency power generators use ram air turbines which include a turbine that generates power from the airstream flowing by the vehicle. However, the size of the turbine is limited based on various factors, such as installation constraints, a vehicle geometry, weight, and landing gear height. Thus, the power generated by the turbine is limited and might not be sufficient to meet the needs of the vehicle. Furthermore, once the turbine is deployed it cannot be retracted.